Traición sangrienta
by NaikaChan
Summary: mi segundo fic, algo raro muerte, jejeje NAMISANJI espero reviews xD


Traición sangrienta

Ni One Piece ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo esta historia me pertenece. No sus personajes. Bueno

mi 1er fic de esta perfecta y buenísima serie, no sé si habrá parejas. Está dedicado a Lorelai y SoradeIshida, dos chicas que valen la pena como personas y como escritoras,¡seguid así! Quejas, sugerencias y demás comentarios a Merry el barco en el que van nuestros protagonistas.

-Luffy ya veo tierra, en cuanto lleguemos hay que solucionar el problema

-Eso ya esta claro y hablado-dijo éste

-Hay que adivinar quién ha sido el que ha herido a Nami y robado nuestro dinero-dijo decidido Sanji

-Y en cuanto lo descubramos...lo mataré por traidor-dijo Zorro

-No hace falta a mí me da igual quién haya sido pero el dinero...-habló Nami

-No te tiene que dar igual es uno de esa tripulación el que te ha herido, ¿no lo entiendes? Es uno de tus amigos el que lo ha hecho

-Esto no va a quedar así lo mataré con mis propias manos aunque sea mi mejor amigo no dejaré que intenten hacerte daño otra vez-dijo Sanji observando la herida vendada de Nami

-Gracias Sanji

-Sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera, sabes que te amo y aunque tú a mí no, respeto tu decisión

-Gracias por entenderme tan bien

-De nada

-¡Ohhh! Cuánto romanticismo-dijo Zorro-Sanji,¿quieres dejarte de tantas tonterías?

-Olvídame Zorro

-¡Yuhuuuuuuuuu! Comidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-¿Cómo no? Luffy pensando en comida

-Lo raro es que esté pensando con el cerebro y no con el estómago-espetó Sanji

-Piensa con el estómago pero ahora está hablando su cerebro-contestó Zorro

-¡Ah!¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?

-Tú sabrás, el tonto eres tú no yo

-Serás...

-Luffy,¿a dónde vaaaass?-preguntó Nami al ver salir corriendo a su capitán

-A comer-contestó Luffy a dos kilómetros de distancia del sitio donde habían anclado el barco

-Ussuff, yo no sé quién ha sido el de la herida de Nami, pero pienso que ha sido ella-dijo Zorro

-¿Por?-Contestó Ussuff

-Su afición al dinero la llevo a matar ya una vez

-Ya...eso desgraciadamente es verdad

-Ya en su momento se verá quién fue, hasta entonces no puedo hacer nada, por nada del mundo confíes en ella, pero que no te lo note, ya haré mis averiguaciones y te informaré, creo que todo es una estrategia por su parte

-Ok, te tomo la palabra

Días después la herida ya estaba curada y el ánimo de Sanji andaba por los suelos, las cosas que había visto no le hacían gracia pero lo malo de todo era tener que contárselo a todos.

-Nami, necesito hablar contigo-dijo el rubio- a solas-añadió mirando a los demás

-Dime Sanji ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Vámonos de aquí

Y se fueron a un par de kilómetros de allí

-¿Fuiste tú la que robó el dinero y te hirió?

-¿A...a qu...é viene eso?-dijo Nami entre nervios

-Esta tarde te estuve buscando y entré a tu camarote para ver si estabas allí...y ví el supuesto dinero robado

-¿Quééé? ¿Por qué entraste en mi camarote?

-Ya te lo he dicho, estaba buscándote y ahora contéstame

-Si te contestó tendré que matarte

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Me asombras Sanji, que observador eres, por eso siempre fuiste un estorbo en mis planes, tu mierda de amor hacia mí nunca significó nada

-No te doy por que soy un caballero y tú eres una mujer

-Pues por caballero vas a morir

Nami sacó un puñal y sin que Sanji se diera cuenta le atravesó el corazón y luego le ensartó varias veces más en el estómago, espalda y demás, Sanji intentó pararla pero por miedo a lastimarla no hizo nada, él no quería vivir sabiendo que la mujer que amaba era una arpía cruel y mentirosa pero sobre todo avariciosa que hasta mataba por tener dinero.

-Espero que algún día recapacites y te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer

-Vete al infierno desgraciado, no me arrepentiré de lo que he hecho NUNCA

Antes de morir el rubio vio odio hacia él en los ojos de Nami, ¿qué había hecho él para que ella le odiara? Nunca sabría la respuesta...Un rato después la imagen de Sanji estaba rodeada de un gran charco de sangre

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Socorro!Me persiguen-gritaba Nami pidiendo auxilio

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Luffy

-Me están persiguiendo-gritaba Nami con una cara de espanto

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Ni que hubieras visto como mataban a alguien

-Han... han matado a Sanji delante de mí un tío con una capa y la cara tapada

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Estás de broma verdad?-gritó Luffy

-Esto es muy sospechoso-le susurraba el espadachín a Ussuff- no me creo lo del tío de la capa y la cara tapada, esta tía se lo está inventando todo, voy a ver qué tiene escondido en su camarote que los demás no podamos ver

-Pero Zorro...

-Nada de peros, si no me equivoco, que espero no hacerlo, en su recámara estará el oro desaparecido

-Cierto eso puede ser verdad

Cuando Zorro ábrela puerta se da cuenta de que dio en lo cierto, TODO el oro desparecido está dentro del cuarto de la pelirroja

-¡Luffy ven aquí abajo! Tengo algo que enseñarte-gritó Zorro

Todos bajaron a donde los camarotes

-Observa esto...-Dice y le muestra el cuarto de Nami

-Nami explícame qué coño hace aquí todo el dinero que supuestamente habían robado

-¿Eh? Yo no sé nada, Zorro está en contra mía lo ha guardado todo ahí para echarme la culpa

-¿¿¿Qué?Maldita zorra, ahora te daré lo que te mereces, dí la verdad y no me eches la culpa, deja de montarte tantas farsas-Nada más acabar de decir esto y con toda la rápidez del mundo sacó sus tres espadas una se la puso en el cuello otra en la frente y la tercera en el corazón-no creas que me va a dar reparo matarte

-Vale lo diré, pero baja las espadas, Zorro tiene razón y todo es una farsa. Lo robé todo yo. No quería repartir con vosotros. Es mi tesoro

-Pues haberlo dicho antes no hacía falta que montaras todo esto

-Seguro

-Y ahora contéstame, ¿por qué mataste a Sanji?

-¿Sinceramente?

-Si

-Simplemente era un estorbo para mí

-Y la muy z lo dice con toda la naturalidad del mundo

-Oyes a mi no me insultes dijiste que lo dijera sinceramente y eso es lo que he hecho

De repente Zorro le quitó las tres espadas de encima y se fue para otro sitio y cuando ya nadie le miraba ni a él ni a Nami se dio media vuelta y con una de sus espadas le atravesó el pecho a la pelirroja

-Esto por haber matado a mi mejor amigo, tómatelo como una venganza, escoria no eres más que mierda asesina

-Pero si ni siquiera os llevabais tampoco os hablabais

-Eso es lo que tú te creías, dejó de hablarme el día que te hablé con él para decirle que no eras buena, que eras una traidora, por eso nos peleamos aquel día

Flash Back 

-Sanji, Nami no es buena, es la traidora, ella tiró la comida por la borda y ella ha robado el dinero

-Eso no es verdad

-Eso es cierto Sanji, estás cegado, no quieres ver la verdad

Sanji no contestó a eso con palabras simplemente le dio una patada con la que a una persona humana hubiera hecho que se desmayara pero a Zorro le hizo nada más que un pequeño rasguño y así empezó la pelea.

-¡Nami es una miserable traidora!

-No te atrevas a volver a llamarla así

Entre Luffy y Ussuff intentaron separarles y lo consiguieron gracias a que Zorro se quedó quieto, se habían dado una buena paliza entre los dos

End of Flash Back 

-Por tu culpa voy a vivir sabiendo que murió sin perdonarme, pero yo no te perdonaré a ti

Con otra espada le hizo un corte en el cuello

-Esto es un regalo

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Por qué se lo hiciste tú a Sanji?

-Simplemente por que quise y por lo que dije antes

Flash Back 

-Y ahora contéstame, ¿por qué mataste a Sanji?

-¿Sinceramente?

-Si

-Simplemente era un estorbo para mí

End of Flash Back 

-Pues quédate con esa respuesta para lo que me has preguntado

No sé por qué coño he escrito esto, son mis dos personajes favoritos, bueno a decir verdad me apetecía cargármelos, pero en fin...Quien quiera que deje reviews.

Sayonara

Naika


End file.
